Knowledge is Power
by Glow-In-The-Dark Stickers
Summary: Have you ever wondered where all the other young people of the Pokémon world go while the rest are out doing who knows what as they battle or charm their way through the region? They're all in the "Academy for the Talented" of course. OCs are needed!
1. OC Form

_Have you ever wondered where all the other young people of the Pokémon world go while the rest are out doing who knows what as they battle or charm their way through the region? They're all in the "Academy for the Talented" of course, learning that knowledge is power that they'll never get and all sorts of other "educational" stuff. Wonder who's enlisting this year?_

**So that's the summary for "Knowledge is Power", my new story which needs OCs to even start. All spots are open but just to let you know, I do need a variety of teachers, students, villains and anything else that you think could work. If you have an account, please, please, PLEASE send your OC in a PM not a review! I repeat! Not in a review! Anyways, the only other rule that I'll enforce is three characters per account unless I ask otherwise. As well, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in joining a RP for this story if I created one? Oh, and before I forget, can people who read this suggest songs that could be featured in each chapter. Heck, they don't even have to match with this story's theme, just any songs that you would like to share. Rock On!**

**Hope you will enjoy "Knowledge is Power" as I'll try to make it as "educational" as possible.**

**Love you all **

**~Glow **

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age:_

_Zodiac Sign:_

_Pokémon:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_History:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Talents:_

_Weaknesses:_

_What role to be played?:_

**Keep everything original and descriptive!**


	2. Iron Gates and Wavering Shadows

**Hi everyone! I want to give a great big shout out to all of the AMAZING people who trusted me with their OCs. Because of their enthusiastic response, I already have 8 OCs! Isn't that awesome! I think it is! Anyways, since I have so many, I can only accept a few more THROUGH PM but I'll try to use them all! Remember to feed my insatiable hunger for new music! :D**

**Love you all!**

**~Glow**

"This is a fine batch this year." A heavyset man murmured, his chair creaking ominously as he bent over the worn scrap of paper that was this year's class lists. "We may as well start this year. No time like the present."

His low chuckle filled the small, dimly lit yet nicely furnished room before fading away as he pulled the intercom microphone close to his mouth. He spoke quickly and quietly, three short words that to anyone else but the one at the other end of the intercom would understand.

"Yes sir." The man's shadow wavered as a different voice came slithering out of the microphone. "So it begins."

**(Change of Scene)**

A teen drove in utter silence, not even the radio on to keep her company. Inside her head was a whole different story though. Thoughts clashed, ideas screamed for attention and Lexi Redstone was tempted to turn away from her destination and just go back home. She didn't want to go to that damned school.

"_Talent scouted my ass,"_ she thought viciously. _"I have no talents."_

Unfortunately for Lexi, her rather large family thought different which was why she was here, on the road to KIP, the Academy for the Talented for the fourth time in her life.

**(Change of Scene)**

A dense fog shrouded the entire country side, reducing once clear items to hazy and grey versions of themselves. The lack of visibility didn't seem to bother a girl and her Togekiss though. It's powerful, white wings cut through the haze like it wasn't even there, leaving a swirling confused mass behind.

"Do you know if we are there yet?" Willow Matthews said, her words stolen by the wind just like her favourite hat had been, allowing her unruly, golden-brown hair to whip around, resembling Medusa's characteristic hairdo.

Her Togekiss just chirped in response, and they flew together for about another ten minutes, both revelling in the free feeling that flying gave them before the Pokémon banked sharply to the right and slowly descended. The ground soon became clearer and excitedly, Willow pointed over to the left.

"There Togekiss!" Willow shrieked. "Big, black building to the left. The one with spires!"

Soon the two landed safely at the gate entrance and reluctantly, she pulled out a poke ball and recalled Togekiss. Up in the air, the academy hadn't seemed so imposing but now, the building towered over her, its multiple spires, windows, towers and overall largeness completely awing the girl. Willow was so entranced, she didn't even notice the bobbing light approaching her from behind the closed gate until the holder spoke.

"Excuse me." The rasping voice of the old lady was quiet like her walk but she held herself proudly, a small Illumise hovering over her right shoulder. "Are you a student?"

"Oh!" Willow sheepishly smiled. "Sorry I didn't notice you! I'm Willow Matthews."

The lady waited expectantly.

"Yah, I'm a student too! Who are you?"

She smiled benevolently at Willow and pulled an old brass key out of the pocket of her long, thick cloak. She inserted it into a lock and with a quick flip of her wrist, unlocked the black, iron gate and easily pulled it open despite its creaky protests. Willow stepped inside and waited patiently as the old lady locked it up again.

"I'm the gate keeper but you can call me Cheryl."

Together the two walked up to the Academy though if you closed your eyes and listened, you would only hear one pair of footsteps and when you opened them, only one shadow.

**(Change of Scene)**

Zeke lay on his bed, his Swellow resting beside him. No matter how much he twisted and turned, he could not get to sleep. Maybe the bed was too comfy or the room too unfamiliar but if he wasn't going to get to sleep, he wasn't going to waste his time. He slid out of bed and grabbed a plain, black and blue long sleeve and put it on while he dug out his comfy runners out from under his new bed. Zeke laced them up loosely, grabbed his backpack and was about to exit the room before a light flutter was heard and the comfortable weight of his Swellow settled on his shoulder. Now he was ready.

Zeke trotted down the spiralling staircase and towards the Gym. Before he had arrived, he had gotten a letter that briefed him on all of the classes and what this school was all about. It was slightly strange but intriguing. Zeke had never before heard of a school that not only trained the Pokémon but trained the students as well till they matched each other in power and abilities. It was an interesting notion though, he had to admit.

**Ok. So that's the end of chapter one. How was it? Did you like it? Too long? Too short? I need to know so please review, review, review!**

**The characters I introduced in this chapter are (drumroll please!):**

**Lexi Restone – ColaVixen Inc**

**Willow Matthews – silver rosebud**

**Zeke Cedar – Hidden Lines**

**Thank you so much and if I didn't get your OC in this time, I'll try to get it in, in the next few chapters!**


	3. Inside Voices and Free Pokemon

**Hello lovely readers! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! Yes it's me again! I seem to be on a writing roll this weekend and this is probably my last update till next weekend so please bear with me. I did try to make this longer and I succeeded as this chapter is over 1000 words! Yay! Also, thank you SO much for all your wonderful reviews! They truly keep me going. I also would like to thank all of those who submitted an OC. And before I forget, any new characters do not have a 100% acceptance. If they are extremely well thought out, I may accept them but since I have around 15 characters now, there is only so much I can handle. If a character is sent in after this chapter is posted, they shall have a cameo and maybe a minor roll but no more. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Bikki-Chan, Amy, AceTrainer777, Mirandafan21, Pika-Powered Electric Fan, ****Roaslinda Rodriguez****, ****Salli-Jean, memito274, Thats the way I roll, DaisyPearl, imabeemee and DestinyAurora****, do not worry! All of your OCs will be included!**

**~Glow**

As the day neared noon the fog cleared, fully exposing the magnificent castle though its beauty did not mask its dark aura. Many however, chose to ignore it.

Jay Evans was one of them. Though she sensed its wrongness, she passed it off as nerves because after all, this was the first time she would be away from her family for so long. She wouldn't lie, it was hard convincing herself to leave her close knit family but the pull of talent overcame everything in the end. So it was with quiet determination that she marched up to the tall gates and rattled them forcefully.

It only took about a minute for Cheryl to appear, her Illumise flitting ahead.

"There is such thing as a doorbell dearie," she admonished gently as she heaved the gate open. "It's on your right."

Jay blushed, her eyes spotting the doorbell that consisted of a faded gray rope and a silver bell that shined brightly, as if it was polished recently. "Sorry," she muttered, staring down at her feet as she shuffled inside. "I didn't see it..."

_"Liar,"_ a voice hissed in her head. _"You didn't even look."_

"Shut up," Jay hissed right back. She blushed once again at the old lady's look. She was glad that Cheryl didn't ask.

When her inner voice quieted down, she noticed that Cheryl hadn't closed the iron gates and that they were still standing at the entrance.

Cheryl, as if sensing Jay's question, spoke. "We are just waiting for another student. He should be here soon."

"Oh, ok."

The stood together awkwardly (at least it was awkward for Jay) for about a half hour before not one but in fact two people came trekking towards the building. One was obviously older and looked to be around Jay's age while the other was noticeably younger. Another thing that was noticeable was the person's white blonde hair that assumed was dyed. It was too, well, white to be real.

The two came even closer and Cheryl waved excitedly. "Lexi!"

Lexi waved back and yelled something that sounded suspiciously like you don't look a day over seventy and Cheryl just chuckled and winked. Odd.

"You know her?"

"Yes. She has been her for three years.

"Three!" Jay echoed, surprise clearly evident in both her tone and posture.

"Yah. You heard Cheryl." By this time the pair had reached the gates and had slipped in. Currently, the older one known as Lexi was talking.

"Err...cool!" Jay stuttered, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Cheryl closed the gates with a clang and began walking, fussing over Lexi which left Jay with the almost albino dude. Up close, his appearance was even stranger. His white blonde hair was spiked up crazily and he had golden eyes. Jay was tempted to ask him if he had contacts to hide his albinoism.

_"You know you want too,"_ her inner voice sniggered. _"And that's not a word." _Jay just scowled.

Up ahead, Lexi was explaining what had caused the delay. "So Logan, uh, Logan..."

"Crush," the boy quipped, his voice normal despite his other looks.

"Yah thanks." She swung around and grinned at him, her wavy blonde hair framing her face nicely before turning back to Cheryl.

"So I was driving along and I saw this kid sitting by the side of the road. I stopped and I asked him what the hell he was doing." Lexi paused as Cheryl opened her mouth. "I know, I know. Language."

Cheryl smiled.

"Anyways, Logan said that he was on his way here but his Pidgey had gotten tired so I offered him a ride. Nothing too dramatic."

"As long as you're all safe," Cheryl sighed, ushering them inside the academy building.

The interior was even better than the exterior. The four were currently in a large foyer that was the depiction of luxury. The marble pillars spiralled upwards as they supported the some ceiling that from it hung a large glass chandelier. The floor was made of a black onyx but the walls were a beautiful cream colour lined with gold. Jay and Logan gawked, their jaws hitting the floor.

Lexi smirked and prodded them forward. "Upstairs is even better but I gotta go so see you guys later."

"H-h-how?" Logan stuttered as he followed Cheryl unsteadily down a hallway that resembled the foyer and into a large room, the tiles being replaced by a thick, Persian rug. Jay was in a similar state.

"Our founder was extremely rich." A thin and tall man in a dark gray suit strode out of an adjoining room. "He made all of this possible."

"This is Logan Crush and Jay Evans sir," Cheryl curtsied low, refusing to meet his eyes.

The man smiled crookedly. "Ahhh. New students. Well, Mr. Crush, Miss Evans. I am Sir Howard Kipp, the headmaster of this school that has a history of perfect behaviour. I expect that you two will not tarnish that reputation."

Jay and Logan nodded earnestly.

"Absolutely wonderful."

Jay shivered. This guy was the first person that she had met that could make wonderful sound like an insult rather than praise. Was he mocking them?

Master Kipp clapped his hands together, interrupting her concentration and gestured for them to follow him past the three secretary desks and into what appeared to be his office. He closed the door behind them with a snap and took a seat at his desk.

Hesitantly, Logan sat down in an open chair and Jay followed suit.

"Getting down to business," Master Kipp said as he pulled out from under his desk, a tray covered in poke balls. "As you two are now official students of the esteemed KIP Academy for the talented, you are required to pick one ghost Pokémon that will be out with you at all times. During class, any of your other Pokémon are **not** allowed out unless requested otherwise but you are allowed to have them on you. Are you following me so far?"

The two students nodded again. They seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"You're giving us free Pokémon!" Logan cried out incredulously, his eyes bugging out. It seemed that the information was a bit too much for the thirteen year-old as he collapsed back into the plush, leather chair.

"Yes Mr. Crush," the headmaster sighed before he rattled off a list of Pokémon names. When he finished, he looked expectantly up at Jay and Logan. His gaze flickered between the two before settling on her.

"Miss Evans. Do you know what Pokémon you would like?"

_"Pick Misdreavus,"_ the voice cooed softly and Jay, without thinking, blurted out Misdreavus.

_"Don't control me,"_ she spat back inwardly.

_"I am you Jay aren't I?"_ the voice said innocently. _"How can I control myself?"_

_"Humph. It's called self-control you nitwit."_

_"Are you calling yourself a nitwit?"_ It sniggered gleefully, knowing it had won this as Jay didn't respond.

"Wise decision," Master Kipp drawled slowly, picking a poke ball off the tray. He tossed it at her and she caught it instinctively.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome," he replied and was about to ask albino boy what Pokémon he wanted but albino boy was ready.

_"Hmmm, Albino Boy is quite the nickname..."_ Jay thought.

"I would like a Drifloon please sir! I've always wanted one and they're so cute and-"

The headmaster just threw the poke ball at Logan who was quivering in excitement, a smile breaking out on his face as he stroked the ball.

"Escort them to their rooms Cheryl."

"Yes sir."

**SO? How was it? I'm surprised that I managed such a long chapter with no scene changes! Guess there's a first to everything! Arg! I almost forgot! I will not include the new Unova Pokémon so if your OC has them I shall exchange them with non Unova Pokémon though they can still live there. In fact, this academy might just be in Unova...**

**Now, please put your hands up for these special people who made this chapter possible!**

**Swisskitty18 – Jay Evans**

**Nikki – Logan Crush**


	4. Lovey Dovey Shuppets and Zeke Fans

**Ok. So not the best chapter but I really was in a writing mood today so here you go guys, another chapter. I tried to introduce a lot of new characters and reveal their roommates while showing a glimpse of their personality. Some are a bit OOC and I apologize for that. I just needed to tweak some characteristics but I'll try to keep the base personality. Hidden Lines, I'm kind of making Zeke into the main boy in this story and I just wanted to let you know. Hee Hee!**

**Again HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! How are you spending this lovely day? I forgot last time but I'm still begging for songs that you like so thanks to Rosalinda with Tersa. I absolutely loved both songs! Unfortunately, I also forgot another thing; the disclaimer! I do not own anything but the plot! So without further ado!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

**~Glow**

Rachel bounced on her bed and looked wistfully at the other bed to her right. When would her roommate come! She was soooooo bored! She had already unpacked and organized everything for tomorrow as well as take a shower, mess up the bed, clean the bed, sleep, eat and yet she was still alone! What was with that! Groaning she collapsed on her new bed, the duvets in a beautiful shade of blue. Maybe her roommate had gotten lost or something. That was probably it!

She leaped up and grabbed her poke balls. She, Rachel would rescue her unknown roommate from whatever evil was preventing her from coming. Rachel giggled at her imagination.

"_If I saved her, she would save me from death by boredom. I think that's quite the fair trade-off."_

She released her newly acquired Shuppet and ran towards the door, all raring to go but suddenly, the door opened, effectively pinning Rachel in between the door and wall.

A combat booted foot stepped into the room followed by another and together they revealed Willow, duffle bag slung lazily over her shoulder.

"Hmmm, guess my roommate stepped out for a bit," she muttered, kicking the door closed which in turn released Rachel from her temporary prison.

"Ouch." Rachel groaned as she fell face-first onto the carpet which was luckily soft. Her Shuppet sniggered as she heaved herself up, glaring.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Willow hurried over to Rachel. "I totally did not see you there!"

"It's all good. I mean what better way to break the ice right?"

Willow laughed. "And maybe break your jaw as well! Anyways, I'm Willow Matthews!" She stuck out her hand.

"_We will get along just great," _Rachel thought happily.

"Hey Willow! I'm Rachel Lanai!" She grasped her hand and pumped it up and down enthusiastically. "I was wondering where you were. I thought you got lost or something!"

"I kind of did." Willow grinned as she began to unpack her bag messily. "I was welcomed in by Cheryl but she had to go greet some other students so someone else took me to Master Kipp's office to get my new Pokémon. I got a Shuppet like you though he really scared me in the beginning."

"Oh I know! When Master Kipp just looks at you I just get shivers. Maybe it's because he is tall. I never liked tall people all that much." Rachel hopped onto her own bed as she watched Willow unpack. "And Shuppets rock don't they? I've always wanted one."

"Same!" Willow released her Shuppet. "I named mine Coral because of her scarf. What about you?"

Rachel blushed lightly. "I haven't yet named mine but I was thinking about Sam."

"Ooo! I like that name!"

"Thanks Willow! Sam it is."

"Y'know..." Willow began slyly as she noticed Coral and Sam conversing. "Coral and Sam sound like a couple's name don't they?"

Rachel looked horrified as she snatched Sam away. "Never! He is too young!"

Willow just laughed. "I was just kidding Rachel though..."

Sam wriggled out of Rachel's grasp and returned to Coral, making sure to keep out of his trainer's reach as she waggled a finger warningly at Willow. "Do not continue that thought!"

"Though they do look-" A fluffy white pillow flew through the air and smacked her right in the face, knocking Willow clean off her bed. As she emerged, her face peeking over the edge of the bed, she smiled dangerously and flung the pillow. "This means war! RAWR!"

Soon feathers were floating in the air and pillows of all shapes in sizes were being hurled back and forth while the two Shuppets watched in amusement, their heads close together.

**(Scene Change)**

"Oh I know! I am SO glad that I'm in Health!" Tsukada gushed, squishing the pillow she was holding in her arms.

"Ditto!" Her roommate, Kim agreed whole-heartedly. "He is just sooo cute!

"And," Tsukada said, flipping her hot pink hair over her shoulder as she blinked her violet coloured eyes that were oddly enough, not fake though most didn't believe her. "He isn't that much older than us! I asked around and I learnt that he is only 17! That's a difference of only two years!"

"My parents have an age difference bigger than that!" She also flipped her hair, inwardly comparing her own sky blue hair to Tsukada's hot pink strands. Together they looked like intense cotton candy. It just showed how awesome they were together. It was almost fated.

"Zeke Cedar..." The two sighed together, both imagining his shaggy black hair and sharp blue eyes. To them, his casual style just enhanced his good looks and the fact that he was smart was just a plus in their eyes.

**(Scene Change)**

"The names' Miranda Jade Parker." The tall and leggy brunette smiled charmingly as she lay a hand on Zeke's arm before she was pulled away by her sister Sara.

"See you around Zeke!" She called over, evading her fifteen year old sister's kick as she blew a kiss.

"Don't embarrass yourself," Sara hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Or me for that matter."

Zeke was left standing in the hallway, a dark blush forming on his face. Was this how class was going to be?

**(Scene Change)**

Daisy Hart was curled up on the couch, a fluffy pink blanket that was worn from use draped over her body when Sara came storming into their room. "Sister troubles?"

"She is just so, so ugh!" Sara sat herself down on the couch, helping herself to the blanket. Already her anger was fading and mellowing out. "We just got here and she is already flirting with the first guy she sees. So what if he is cute! She already has a boyfriend!" She shoved her dark brown hair out of her face and huffed. "Sorry for ranting."

Daisy just smiled kindly and closed her book. It could wait. "Don't worry Sara. I've been your friend for what, 10 years? I think you can rant to me without apologizing now."

"I know it's just that Miranda has it all. Looks, grades, boys, charm, popularity etcetera, etcetera. She's so perfect and I'm so blah." She leaned back and pulled on her hair self-consciously. "While she is tall, beautiful and has amazing hair I'm short, my hair is the most boring shade ever and I have scars. I don't think we are really related at all Daisy!"

"Sara. Don't be like that. Ever. I never want to hear another depressed anything come out of your mouth or go into your head. You have amazing hair that is perfectly straight and your eyes are the most unique shade of blue ever. Also, your grades are as high as hers, maybe higher and you don't need charm or popularity. They make you look fake." Daisy slung an arm around her best friend's shoulder's, pulling her closer. She grinned playfully. "And, I know that Kenny Richards is probably crying his little heart out right now. He is seriously going to die of heart break now that you're gone."

Sara giggled quietly and Daisy heard despite her attempts to muffle them.

"I heard that Sara!"

"Thanks Daisy. You always know how to make me feel better!"

Daisy just beamed joyfully, pulling out a box of Pocky as she offered them to Sara. "What else are friends for?"

**I am planning on making a forum for this story where you can role-play your characters or make a new one. Penny for your thoughts on this one? **

**There we have it folks! I want to thank all the people who submitted an OC. Round of applause please!**

**AceTrainer777 – Rachel Lanai**

**Bikki-Chan – Kim Suzuki**

**Amy – Tsukada Yashida**

**Mirandafan21 – Miranda Jane Parker**

**DestinyAurora – Sara Parker**

**DaisyPearl – Daisy Hart**


End file.
